This invention relates to adhesive and sealant compositions which exhibit improved strength properties at elevated temperatures as well as improved resistance to thermal degradation.
Adhesive and sealant compositions based on acrylic and substituted acrylic polymerizable monomers are known in the art. Anaerobic compositions employing such monomers are also well known. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,950 issued on July 21, 1959 to V. Krieble. While useful in many applications where a strong adhesive bond is required, both standard as well as anaerobic acrylic adhesive compositions have been limited in applicability due to the degradative effect prolonged exposure to elevated temperatures greater than about 250.degree. F. have on adhesive strength. U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,299 issued on Oct. 26, 1976 to B. Malofsky describes the increased resistance of diacrylate adhesives to high temperature degradation when maleimide compounds are employed in anaerobic adhesive compositions.
There is a need in the adhesives art for other additives which provide adhesive compositions with improved resistance to thermal degradation as well as improved strength properties at elevated temperatures.